


Him

by AkemiAiko



Category: One Direction
Genre: BoyxBoy, Explicit Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiAiko/pseuds/AkemiAiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn sees Louis at a concert and knows EXACTLY who he's going home with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> Today felt like a Zouis day

Zayn POV

Harry was prancing around the stage, looking for a flag to wave around like he's been doing at every show for the past couple of weeks. He pointed to someone in the audience with a huge grin on his face as he leaned forward to grab the flag.

That's when I saw him. His cerulean eyes were filled with glee as he passed the flag to Harry, giggling the whole time. Perfect hair styled up in a quiff similar to the one Niall was wearing, except more perfect-looking. He truly took my breath away. The way his pectoral muscles flexed beneath his tight, white shirt, skinny jeans clinging to his hips like life lines. Yeah, I'm definitely getting to know him tonight.

I silently motioned to one of the guards working the side of the stage to bring him back to the meet and greet room, and laughed to myself when said boy looked as if he might pass out the whole way back there. When he was out of sight, I regained my focus on the task at hand and finished up the last two songs with the boys.

"I saw you Zaynie!" Niall exclaimed in an all too child-like voice after his mike was off.

"What are you talking about Niall?" I rushed out, trying to untangle the cords wrapped around my torso. I need to get to that room. I need to see him. Now.

"You know what I'm talking about, I saw you drooling over him! The hot one in the front row, you know? With the sexy eyes an-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. He's actually in the meet and greet room, I got-"

"He's back here??!!!Ohmigodimgonnatalktohimhesgonnahavemy-"

"Niall, what the hell?!" I said, laughing at Niall's enthusiam. He's cute if he thinks he's gonna get to my mystery guy. Really cute.

"First off, he's already mine Ni. I saw him first, so I get dibs. And second, aren't you, Haz, and Li going out tonight?"

"Ughhh, okay, fine! I get it! But I want all of the details, I have a blog to keep you know?!" He said, referencing his tumblr page dedicated to all of me and the boys little "escapades."

"Whatever Ni."

"Zay-"

"Nia-"

"ZAYN!"

"Okay, okay! Be good and I might even throw in a video!" I yelled as I ran down the corridor to locate that special room. I glanced over my shoulder to see him shaking his bum as Liam magically appeared to make a beat for him. Hmm. I see you Liam.

Once I was outside the door I paused when I heard him playing with Lou and little Lux. She must've done something to make him laugh, because next thing I know his soft giggles are floating out into the hall like a warm hug, enveloping everything around it in a bubble of happiness. God, he even laughs like an angel. I really hope we hit it off.

Louis POV

When the guard came and asked me if I wanted to go backstage, I literally started crying tears of joy. I went from writing smut about One Direction to actually getting the opportunity to meet one of said guys one on one! Everyone in my section who heard the news cheered and gave me hugs as I shimmied down the aisles and towards the closed off section of the arena.

Holy shit. I'm not dreaming. Two more songs and I'm gonna meet one of them. Like, I'm physically going to be in the same room as him and he's gonna be looking at me and I'm gonna get to tell him I love him and-

Okay. Breathe, Lou, breathe. They're human just like you. Remember that. Don't scream, he might now want to hear that right after getting off stage and singing his heart out for three hours straight. I can't help but wonder though, which of the boys would actually want to meet me? There's nothing special about me really. Just an average lad from Doncaster. But all that negative thinking seems to fade away when a spot of red hair comes barrelling into my legs.

"Lux?!" I exclaim with a little laugh. I can't believe it, I haven't even made it backstage completely and I'm already meeting Lux.

"Oh my goodness-Lux! What did I tell you about running in crowded areas? I'm so sorry, she's usually not this hyper during the shows." she breathed out, all while trying to wrestle a clingy Lux from my lower body.

"It's fine Lou, she's cute so she can get away with it," I said as I picked her up and gave her a big raspberry on her tummy.

"Thank you for understanding! I swear she gets it from Ni-wait a minute? You're the guy who Zayn called backstage! Is that where you were on your way to?" she asked nicely, still trying to catch her breath a little bit. When I nodded, she immediately waved off the man who was supposed to take me there, Chris I think, and linked her arm with mine.

"Well, now you're mine. So, front row seats huh?" she asked, and that was how I ended up playing with Lux and Lou until the end of the boys' concert.

I was nervous at first, she mentioned that Zayn wanted to see me like it was the most normal thing in the world! And then I forgot about him and got sucked into Lux's adorable little face. I had to take a selfie, so I held up the phone to take a candid of her and at the last second she shot her head up and did her best duck lips, throwing up a peace sign while she was at it. Me and Lou were dying until we heard the door swing open and in walked sex on legs.

A.K.A ZAYN FUCKING MALIK. He was wearing a low cut black v-neck, showing off his kiss tattoo perfectly. His black skinny jeans went perfect with his combat boots and the light reflected off of his grey hair like he was some type of angel.

"You hanging out with me tonight?" he asked as he gave Lux a kiss goodnight and grabbed my hand to lead me out the room.

"Yeah, I guess so," I chuckled back, tightening my grip on his hand.

"Well, in that case, tonight is gonna be a good night then," he answered back with an unidentifiable glint in his eye.

"Yeah, a good night indeed."

Zayn POV

I didn't want the night to end, Louis is absolutely amazing! He told me about how he wants to become a football player when he graduates from school next year, his favourite colours, what his family is like, even some of his biggest regrets so far. But I knew that the night had to end at some point, and I held onto Louis' hand the entire walk back to his hotel room. We just stood outside of the door, foreheads pressed together, enjoying one another's presence.

"I had a great time tonight Zayn, there's alot more to you than what they show in the media," he said as he gazed up at me.

"Yeah, it was great getting to know you too Louis," I whispered to him. Should I kiss him, or should I hug him? I don't want him to feel uncomfortable or anything. Wait a minute, he just bit his lip. His hands are fisting my shirt right now. Fuck that, I'm going in.

I leaned down a few inches and connected our lips. Holy hell. His lips felt so soft, and they tasted so damn good, like ice cream in the middle of July. I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip, silently asking for the entrance he so graciously gave me. Our tongues danced together, a silent battle of dominance which I didn't easily win. Not surprising though, considering Louis is a determined little something. My hands slid around his hips and downwards to cup his bum as he moaned and pressed our bodies that much closer together.

I noticed his hard on and couldn't help but feel like I was taking advantage of him a little bit. Yeah, he's 17, not that much of an age difference, but I still don't want him to feel pressured into doing anything just because I'm Zayn Malik.

"Lou, maybe we shouldn't-"

"Zayn, stop it. Now. I don't mind going further with you. I know you're probably thinking you're taking advantage of me, but you're not, okay? It's fine Zayn, really. I want you too."

He must have sensed my further apprehension after this statement, because next thing I know, we're in his room, the door is locked, and my tongue is back in his mouth. I take control of the situation once more and pull him up so his legs ate straddling my waist. I walk us over to his bed and lay down gently on top of him, never breaking the kiss. His hands work their way to the back of my neck and he runs his fingers through my hair as I squeeze him impossibly tight. I slip my hand under his blue shirt and run my thumb over his nipple before taking the shirt off completely and replacing my thumb with my mouth.

After that it was a race to see who could get their clothes off the fastest. Before I knew it we were body to body, our boxers the only things preventing us from full contact. I snaked my way down his form until I was at the waistband of his boxers. I slid them off with my teeth and gasped when his erection sprang free, the purple tip already oozing with pre cum.

"So pretty, Lou," I murmur as all 9 inches disappear into my mouth.

"Unghh," was all he could manage as his back arched up off the bed.

I kept deepthroating him until I located the satchet of lube in my pants' pocket and slathered a generous amount onto my index finger. I slowly slid it in but stopped immediately when I noticed the look of discomfort on his face.

"You alright love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've just never done this before is all," he replied with a light blush.

"Oh Lou, you should've told me! You're first time is supposed to be with someone special, not some guy you just met 4 hours ago!" That comment didn't phase him one bit.

"You're not some guy though, you're Zayn, and you're awesome, okay?" he whispers back, and as crazy as it sounds, I might have almost cried.

The look in his eyes when he said it, you would've thought I was the most important person in the world. No one's been that honest with me in a long time. And that's all the confirmation I need.

"Okay." (a/n TFIOS? I'm so sorry I had to do it :) )

Louis POV

After scissoring me open with his fingers, Zayn pulled out his cock and lubed it up, making sure all ten inches were thickly coated in the watermelon flavoured substance.

"This might sting a bit at first love, just let me know if it gets too much, alright?" and boy, was he right. My rim felt like it was on fire and by the time he was buried to the hilt, my eyes were watering from the burn.

He stayed there for a few minutes so I could adjust to his size and then he slowly worked himself in and out. It actually felt really nice until he rolled his hips and pressed against that special spot I've heard about but never actually felt.

"Oh, fuck," I moaned out as he gyrated his hips.

"Yeah, you like that babe?" he whispered huskily into my ear.

"Ahhh, damn it Zayn give me more!" I whined.

He silently complied to my wishes and sped up the pace, snapping his hips up into mine with such force that I was seeing stars.

"Zayn, I'm gonna-fucking hell Zayn I'm gonna cum!" He slipped his hand between our bodies and gripped my member, slowly pumping up and down the shaft as he swirled the pad of his thumb over the slit. I raked my nails down his back as I came, ribbons of white flying onto the sheets and covering our chests.

"Fuck, Lou!" Zayn moaned out as he came inside of me, filling me with his warm seed. He slowly pulled out of me, both of us wincing at the sensitivity.

"Whoa. That was just....damn haha," he laughed, pupils still blown from our "activities."

"Best I've ever had," I said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, I'm your only!"

Yeah, I wanted to tell him, and hopefully you'll be my last.

 

*13 YEARS LATER*

 

"You know babe, that was the best day of my life." Louis whispered as he snuggled into Zayn's chest.

"They're only getting better babe," Zayn said, kissing Louis' forehead as he twirled the wedding band around his finger and watched their son Niam play with his cousin's Darcy and Briana.

"Who would have ever thought Harry, Liam, and Niall would end up marrying each other? Niall gave them hell everytime they even thought about asking him on a date," Louis chuckled. "But, I suppose time changes everything."

Now it was Zayn's turn to question Louis. "Wanna know what time will never change?"

"What?" Louis asked with a perplexed look on his face.

 

"Me and you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
